Chaos Magic and Curiosity
by SatAMNerd15
Summary: The story is finally finished. To be honest, i got kinda board writing it eventually. sorry, but i tried hard to make it ok for everyone. Thanks to KilaTails for being one of the only people to review my stories :
1. Chapter 1

Okay I admit it. I only did this one for comic relief and it did in about half an hour. But then again, I was board. So I hope you enjoy it anyway. : D

Chaos magic and curiosity.

"So what kind of Magic can you really do Luciana?"

Tails quickly rummaged through the old she – wolf's belongings as she went over one of her scrolls.

"All kinds Tails. I don't mean to brag but I'm a very powerful…."

"Wow! What does this do?"

Luciana calmly looked to see what the fox had found, and then her eyes nearly burst out of her sockets as she saw what he was holding.

"Tails no!"

Luciana quickly leapt out of her chair and grabbed what Tails had found. It was a small wooden box, not much larger than a tissue box, with a large golden lock keeping it closed.

"But what is it Luciana? Can't I just have one little peek?"

"No! Tails, this is very dangerous. I want you to promise me that you won't go anywhere near this box!"

A look of disappointment swept across the fox's face as he sighed and walked out.

"Sure Luciana, whatever you say."

The fox laughed under his breath as he dangled a key from his finger.

That night, a certain young fox cub snuck out of his hut, making sure not to make any noise and headed towards sally's hut, which she was currently sharing with Luciana.

"I'm gonna find out what's in that box!" he thought to himself as he stealthily climbed through the window.

He could see that Luciana and Sally were both fast asleep. 'Good' he thought as he snuck over to Luciana's closet. He opened the door, then quickly looked back again at the old wolf. His jaw hit the floor. She was sleeping with her eyes open!

"I… I….."

Nothing. The young fox walked over to the old witch and shook his hand in front of her face. It was just another trick. 'Few' he thought, 'Time to find that box'.

It didn't take him long to find it. Luciana hadn't hidden it very well. He quickly stuck the key into the keyhole and turned.

"Finally I'm going to see what she's been hiding!"

Tails slowly opened the lid of the box, savouring the moment. His eyes lit up when he saw what was inside.

Stacked together inside the chest were lots of different coloured vials, all filled with glowing liquids.

"Wow! Magic potions!"

A particular vial caught Tails' eye. It glowed with a light blue liquid. It was almost hypnotising to the young fox. Then, as he took the cork from the vial and brought it towards his lips, he said the most dangerous words ever uttered.

"What's the worse that could happen?"

If anyone wants to give me some ideas of what all the potions do, they will all be welcome. There will be seven in total, but I only need ideas for six, because #7 is the antidote.

anyways, please leave some reviews.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, the 6 core freedom fighters gathered around the witches table and stared at the small stone figure of a two tailed fox kit sitting in the middle.

"How the heck did this happen sugah – wolf?" Bunnie asked as she reached out to touch the figure. It was stone cold.

Luciana sighed.

"Well, my best guess is that he completely ignored my warnings, opened the box and took a sip of the bright blue potion that I was keeping inside. It turns people into stone statues."

Sonic stared dumbly at the witch.

"Gee, I'd never have guessed. Now, how do we change him back?"

Luciana felt a lump in her throat. She knew there was only one way to change Tails back. She reached into the box and took out the remaining six vials, then laid them out on the table. Sally stared at them, confused.

"So will one of these reverse the process?"

Luciana gave out a worried laugh.

"Well… yes…. But the problem is…. I don't know which one…."

Everyone gasped. Antoine hissed at the witch.

"Some organised witch you are being Lucianza!"

Luciana glared at the coyote.

"First of all, my name is Luci_ana_. And secondly, I had these bottles labelled, but it's been hundreds of years since somebody was foolish enough to go into the box. The labels must have worn away."

Rotor shook his head in disbelief.

"So what are you saying? We have to try each one ourselves at random and see if we get the antidote?"

Luciana nodded. Everyone nearly fell off their chairs onto the floor.

"Well it's either or that or he stays a paperweight forever. And by the way, he's completely aware of what's happening. So if you are all going to give up on him…."

Sonic stood up, enraged and grabbed one of the vials, containing a glowing red liquid.

"I'll show you giving up!"

He downed the serum in one gulp and was soon surrounded by red smoke.

"Sonic?" Sally shouted as the smoke began to clear.

Everyone looked at where sonic had been standing, searching for the hedgehog. Finally, Bunnie caught a glimpse of him.

"He's shrunk!"

Indeed, the hedgehog sitting on the floor was only half a foot tall. It looked up at everyone, then spoke up in a high and squeaky version of sonic's real voice.

"Uh oh….."

Sally bent down and stared at the hedgehog, then burst out laughing.

"What's so funny Sal?"

Sally just kept laughing, then scooped up the hedgehog, dangling him by his leg.

"Sorry Sonic. It's just that you're the size of a do.."

"Don't say it!"

Luciana sighed, then put the red vial back into the box.

"Well, at least we know that wasn't the vial we're looking for."

Sonic glared at the witch.

"And just what happens if we can't find the antidote and we all end up shrunk or something!"

Luciana smiled at the hedgehog.

"I won't be the one trying the potions hedgehog, I need to make sure you don't do anything wrong. And if you don't get changed back, I have a hamster cage ready for you. I've been looking for a pet."

Sonic gulped. Sally looked again at the hedgehog, still laughing out loud, then slyly smiled. She opened up her vest pocket, dropped the hedgehog inside and zipped it up.

"Hey Sal what are you…"

"Well, that should keep him quiet while we try to find the antidote."

That was chapter 2. Hope u enjoyed it. I haven't gotten any reviews yet, so until then I'll have to make up my own ideas : (


	3. Chapter 3

One vial down. The freedom fighters looked at each other as they thought of who would have to try one next. Sally, Bunnie, Antoine, Rotor and Martin all had worried expressions on their faces, while Luciana had become bored.

"So who will it be next? Or should I just put them away? Sonic can be my new pet and Tails can stay as a paperweight forever.

Martin shook his head.

"No way! Someone pick a vial and drink already!"

Bunnie stared at the fox.

"Are you volunteering Sugah?"

Martin blushed. He didn't fancy being shrunk to the size of a doll like sonic had been or being turned into some kind of monster.

"Ummm….. Not exactly. How about Antoine?"

The coyote began to sweat. He looked down at the vials. None of the freedom fighters really wanted to go next, including the princess. Fortunately, she knew exactly how to pull Antoine's strings.

"Don't worry Antoine. I wasn't expecting you to be brave enough to go next anyway."

Antoine went red. He didn't want to embarrass himself in front of the princess (anymore than he usually did). Shaking, he took a vial containing a glowing yellow liquid. He gulped, then drank and like Sonic, was soon surrounded by smoke. Bunnie laughed at the princess.

"Wow Sally girl! Ah never thought ya had it in ya!"

Sally grinned.

"Well, I don't exactly want to try one of those potions."

"Ma princess! I took ze antidote! I feel no different!"

Everyone smiled as they wiped the sweat from their foreheads. They looked towards where Antoine had been standing, and then their jaws hit the floor.

"Antoine! You're….. You're!"

"I am what?"

"Invisible." Luciana said with a smug expression on her face.

"What?!?!?!?!?!?!??!?!?"

"You must have taken the invisibility potion Antoine."

Rotor got up, then picked up his screwdriver and shook it in the air, he soon struck something solid.

"Ow! What is ze meaning of this Rotor?"

Rotor fell back into his chair.

"Well…. It looks like Luciana is telling the truth."

"Zen what are we going to do? Wat will ze world be like without ma beauty? How will any of you survive blurgh!"

Antoine was covered in green paint. Everyone looked towards Martin, who was holding a paint can in his hands.

"That ought to shut you up! Can you believe this guy? I have to share a hut with him! Lucky I had this paint with me from my construction site. To hell with waiting for volunteers. I'm going next so we can get this over with!

Chapter three is finished. Chapter four should be up soon.


	4. Chapter 4

Martin went up to the table and stared down at the remaining vials There were four remaining: green, pink, purple and orange. He closed his eyes, they picked one up at random.

He turned to face the remaining freedom fighters, including the 'invisible' Antoine who was still covered in green paint.

"Well, here I go!"

"Good luck Sugah!"

Martin paused, for a second it seemed as if he wasn't going to drink it, but when he saw doubt springing up in everyone's faces, he quickly gulped the liquid down.

"Bye bye…." He said as he too was engulfed in smoke.

The freedom fighters didn't hear anything for about ten minutes. They were beginning to think that Martin must have left the hut while they weren't looking, but suddenly they saw something in the middle of the smoke. Bunnie stood up and walked towards it.

"M…… Martin?"

There was no answer. Bunnie waved away the smoke and reached out towards what she could see emerging in the smoke. Soon, all the freedom fighters had a good look at it. Sally was shocked.

"He's…… he's…."

"Adorable!"

Bunnie walked out of the smoke carrying a baby two tailed fox. Luciana nearly fell off her seat from laughing.

"Wow! I thought I had gotten rid of the youth potion years ago!"

Sally stared at the old she – wolf. She had had enough.

"You don't care do you? We're all suffering and you haven't helped at all!"

"Well princes, you wouldn't even know how to find a way to change Tails back without my help. And besides, I didn't hear you volunteering to take some potion!"

Sally blushed, then calmly sat back down in her seat. Meanwhile, Bunnie was anything but upset about the situation.

"Awww, this little guy is adorable! Ya know, he looks a lot like Tails did when Sonic first brought him to Knothole!"

Just then, they heard a muffled voice.

"Really? Let me see!"

Sally tapped her pocket and told Sonic to shut up.

"Ok, we know what _that_ potion does. Bunnie, go find a diaper for Martin. I'll take the next potion so…"

"What do you mean a diaper? Who's adorable?"

Everyone's eyes quickly focused on Martin. He was talking to them!

"Sugah, ya know what's happening?"

The now infant two tailed fox nodded.

"Of course! Why wouldn't I?"

Bunnie was obviously biting her lip to stop herself from laughing, but she couldn't hold it in. soon she was laughing so hard that she couldn't control herself.

"What's so funny?" asked Martin.

Luciana reached into her robe pocket and pulled out a mirror. She handed it to Bunnie, who showed Martin his reflection. When he saw himself, he couldn't believe his eyes.

"That potion turned me into a baby?!?!?!?"

Martin struggled as he tried to break free of Bunnie's grip, but she just laughed harder and pulled him in closer.

"You shouldn't struggle Martin or ah might drop ya and then ya might get a boo boo!"

The infant fox was red in the face. He was about to shout back, when he suddenly clutched his stomach.

"I feel funny…"

Luciana stood up and walked over to the fox. She whispered into Bunnie's ear. Bunnie nodded and patted Martin on the back. He was sick all over her.

"Now Martin baby or no that's just gross!"

"Well I'm sorry, but I'm in a bit of a situation here!"

Everyone could see that Bunnie was starting to get angry, but then they gulped when they saw a sly smile appear on her face.

"Ya know what? Ah think ya need a bath."

"Wh… what?"

"Well ya were just sick, so ah think I'd better give ya a bath and get ya cleaned up!"

The fox began struggling again, but everyone could see he didn't have a chance. Bunnie looked towards Sally, who nodded, giving her permission. They heard Bunnie whispering to the fox as they left the hut.

"And then ah'd better get ya some new clothes…."

Luciana smiled and shook her head.

"That fox is in big trouble now. But I'll bet Bunnie is going to have the time of her life! Now, did I hear you volunteering to take the next potion Princess?"

Sally gulped. There were only three left. She knew that if she and Rotor couldn't find the antidote, then Luciana would be able to turn them all back to normal.

"Well….. unless Rotor wants to…"

"Nope! Be my guest Sally!"

Sally scowled at Rotor, who had a triumphant grin on his face.

"Fine. but if I turn into a baby as well I don't want Bunnie coming anywhere near me."

At that, the princess quickly grabbed one of the remaining vials and drank.


	5. Chapter 5

As Sally downed the potion, Rotor shuddered to think of what might happen to her. Sonic was the size of a mouse, Antoine was invisible and covered in green paint and Martin had been turned into a baby and was currently being put through hell by Bunnie. And worst of all, if sally didn't find the antidote, he would have to be the next one to try a potion!

Smoke soon surrounded the princess. It didn't take long for Rotor to get a response. He heard a tiny, squeaky voice coming from below him.

"Help me…… help me….."

Rotor's eye's nearly popped out of his sockets. Hovering in front of him was a fly, with Sally's face! Confused, Rotor reached out towards the fly.

"Sally… is that you?"

"Yes Rotor! Help me!"

Rotor stared at Luciana, who had started laughing again.

"Well, at least it will be easier to spy on Robotnik now."

Rotor rolled his eyes.

"Oh ha ha ha! I get it, 'fly on the wall' right?"

The now insect princess buzzed around in front of the Walrus' face.

"Wait! Wait! Where did Sonic go?"

Rotor panicked. Sonic had still been inside the princess' pocket when she had drunken the potion! Where could he have gone?

"Sonic! Where are you?" the walrus cried.

"Down here Rotor!"

Rotor looked down to find the princess' clothes lying on the floor. He quickly unzipped her jacket pocket and fished out the struggling hedgehog.

"I guess sally's clothes didn't change with her huh? Oh well. Here Sonic, you can ride in my pocket for a while."

Sonic shook his head and bit down hard on the Walrus' thumb. He yelped in pain as the hedgehog landed with a thump on the floor.

"No way Rotor! It gets really dark in there. And besides, I nearly got crushed by Sally's makeup in her pocket so I don't want to even think about what'd happen to me if one of your wrenches fell on me!"

At that, the tiny hedgehog began to speed away towards the door. But almost instinctively, Luciana was upon him and was soon dangling the hedgehog in the air by his leg.

"I don't think so hedgehog. I hope you didn't think that we wouldn't be able to think of a place to keep you if you didn't want to ride in Rotor's pocket!"

Sonic gulped. He knew what was coming next. Luciana, still carrying the hedgehog, opened a cupboard under her bed and took out the hamster cage that she had been threatening Sonic so much with. She smiled as she dropped him inside and locked the door. Rotor could see the hedgehog screaming at her, but the cage was made of soundproof glass and the witch just cackled as she placed the cage down on her desk.

"I've been waiting a long time to do that. Now Rotor, what should we do about the princess?"

"Hey! I'm still here you know!"

Sally flew over to Luciana and stared buzzing around in front of her face.

"Don't talk about me as if I'm not here!"

"And don't talk to me as if I can't handle an annoying fly princess!"

Sally flew back slightly as Luciana reached into her pocket. When she saw what the old she – wolf was holding, she flew as fast as she could towards the window.

"You're nuts if you think I'm gonna let you put me in that match box!"

"I didn't need Sonic's permission to put him in a hamster cage, so I don't need yours now! Besides, it will keep you safe until we find the antidote!"

Luciana whispered a spell under her breath and soon the matchbox began sucking the princess in.

"Help meeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!"

At that, the box slid shut. Luciana sighed, and then slid it back into her robe pocket. She turned towards the Walrus, grabbed one of the remaining vials and handed it to him.

"You're turn Rotor."

The walrus backed into his seat as far as he could. The wolf looked him in the eye and frowned.

"You're not scared are you?"

The walrus was about to object, but then he shook his head. The old she – wolf scowled at him.

"Just as I thought! _Science _boy can't handle the thought of magic being real!"

Now Rotor was mad. He wasn't going to let some old witch tell him how the world worked.

"Oh yeah?"

He uncorked the bottle and downed the potion.

"And you can take your stupid magic and shove it up your as…"

Luciana laughed as smoke surrounded the walrus.

"What a gullible moron."

She walked over to the table that she had been keeping Tails on and looked the fox cub in the eye.

"Just you and me now eh? Why don't we take a look at what's happened to the walrus?"


	6. Chapter 6

To be completely honest, I wrote this in about twenty minutes. I just got board of writing this story and I want to go onto something different. So to anyone who is disappointed, if I get enough complaints I'll do future sequels XD.

Anyone who's ever watched salad fingers will get one of the jokes in this.

Luciana peered into the smoke, looking for Rotor. As far as she could remember, the only potion that hadn't been taken yet was supposed to be completely harmless.

"Ummm, Rotor?"

"Nice wolf lady?"

Luciana scratched her head. She uttered a spell which vanquished the smoke. Rotor looked exactly the same!

"Wow. I suppose you found the antidote. I suppose we should use it to cure the others so that."

"Why you use big words?"

It was then that Luciana realised what potion Rotor had taken. She remembered that it was considered harmless because it was usually only clinically stupid people that took it.

"Rotor, how are you feeling?"

Rotor gasped.

"Arghh! My teeth are huge!"

Luciana sighed.

"Ummm….. Those are your tusks."

Rotor shook his head and groaned.

"Wolf lady is hurting my brain! I get away!"

Rotor turned around and ran. Two seconds later he was on the floor holding his face as it bled.

"Arghh! Why there big wood square in the middle of the room?"

"That's the _wall_ you idiot! Now, you just drank the last potion, so that other one must be the antidote."

Luciana walked over to the table and picked up the final vial, which was full of a glowing orange liquid. She dropped it into her pocket, and then turned towards the walrus.

"Rotor, can you go and fetch the others?"

Rotor gave her a disturbing smile as he continued to bleed.

"_I like it when the red water comes out…."_

Luciana stepped back.

"Ummmm……. Ok then. Well I think I'll just change Tails back first."

She walked over to the fox and sprinkled some of the antidote onto him. He began to change colour first from stone grey to his usually orange, and then Luciana saw his fur whistling as he started to move.

"Welcome back _Miles._"

Tails felt dizzy as he climbed off of Luciana's table. The old she – wolf walked up to him as if she was going to hug him and Tails got ready to hug back, but only got a clip round the ear.

"And that's why I told you to leave the box alone!"

Tails closed his eyes and shook consciousness back into his head.

"Ok, so maybe you weren't just being mean…"

Half an hour later, Luciana had all of the freedom fighters lined up to take their antidote (although she had to keep Rotor on a leash in case he hurt himself again). Everyone was glad to be back to normal, especially Sonic. He had been seriously scared at the thought of spending the rest of his life as Luciana's pet. She just laughed and said that for now, the freedom fighters needed him and that she could wait. Bunnie and Martin were last in line.

"Here you are Bunnie."

Luciana handed Bunnie Martin's share of the antidote. She took it, and then halted.

"Ya know maybe Ah'll wait a little while before ah change Martin back!"

Everyone gasped.

"Bunnie, that's just inhuman!" Sally shouted.

Bunnie laughed.

"Ah know, but he sure is cute!"  
Martin struggled and reached out for the antidote. He grabbed the bottom and desperately tried to wrestle it away from Bunnie.

"No way! I'm not going to spend any longer being a baby!"

Bunnie tried to shake it loose of the infant fox's grip. In the commotion, it slipped from their grasp, fell and smashed on the floor. Everyone was silent.

"It'll take me months to make another antidote! I hope you happy Martin!"

Luciana looked up and saw the fox crying his eyes out.

"Happy?!?!? Do I look happy to you?!?!?!?!? Am I really stuck like this for that long?"

Luciana nodded.

"Plus there's the fact that soon you'll be affected in other ways."

Martin shuddered.

"Like what?"  
"Well, soon you might not be able to talk any more. And eventually you'll probably require breast milk."

Bunnie's face lit up. She clutched Martin as tight as she could and ran towards her hut, with Martin screaming as she ran.

"Be gentle Bunnie!" Luciana cried as she slammed the door.

The freedom fighters laughed into the night as they listened out for the rabbit torturing the fox and Luciana made Tails promise to never mess with her magic again.

"Or else I've got a hundred other potions that you can try for me!"


End file.
